Familie wese
by Azhy
Summary: —Perdonα lα tαrdαnzα —murmuró. Sαkurα sonrió—. Esperαríα por siempre si es necesαrio. Kαnnαme sonrió. Uchihα teníα muchα suerte por tener α αlguien como su mαdre confiαndo αún en él. Su pαdre erα un maldito bαstαrdo αfortunαdo. One-shot.


**Familie wese.**

**Disclαimer: **Nαruto no es mío–pαrα mi terrible desgrαciα–, es de Kishimoto–sαmα. Lα historiα si es míα, & me reservo los derechos de αutor.

**Summαry:** —Perdonα lα tαrdαnzα —murmuró. Sαkurα sonrió—. Esperαríα por siempre si es necesαrio. Kαnnαme sonrió. Uchihα teníα muchα suerte por tener α αlguien como su mαdre confiαndo αún en él. Su pαdre erα un maldito bαstαrdo αfortunαdo.

·

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

·

Tomó asiento después de colocar el último plato sobre la mesa. Segundos más tarde, la puerta se escuchó cerrarse.

Una delgada figura atravesó la entrada al comedor. La mujer de cabellos rosados sonrió con amabilidad.

—Vamos a cenar —contestó con simplicidad.

El comedor se encontraba en total silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, cariño? —preguntó con ternura.

—Tsk —emitió con desdén—. Eres patética Sakura.

La Haruno no dejo de sonreír, aquello la frustró.

—Mírate. Encerrada en esta casa tan solo esperando a que llegue —acusó— ¿Por qué no te buscas un novio?

—Me basta con tenerte a ti.

—Hn —desvió la vista de ella—. Te conformas con poco, por eso no avanzas.

—¿Te parece que eres poca cosa? —le cuestionó afable.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a negar—. Me refiero a que no debes quedarte aquí por mí. Soy grande, puedo cuidarme sola.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron repentinamente. Esa había sido otra seña tan característica de él. Sonrió con nostalgia.

La chica se percató del gesto—. No sonrías. No bromeó —dejó en claro enojada—. Ya no soy un bebé. Puedes irte.

—Para mí siempre serás un bebé —rió contenta—. ¿No entiendes? Jamás dejaré de verte como a una pequeña.

La chica chasqueó la lengua—. Consíguete una vida Sakura, o un novio —dijo con malicia. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con suficiencia la tiempo que cerraba los ojos con calma, regodeándose de su victoria.

Sakura rodó los ojos—. Kanna… eres molesta.

Abrió los ojos con dolor y apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Inevitablemente aquello le dolió, pero no le dejaría ver que era así.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó con sorna—. Que yo sepa, esa palabra le pertenece al Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió con ironía—. Estoy segura de que sí Sasuke–kun te conociera, me revocaría el título para dártelo a ti.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —se levantó bruscamente—. Iré a entrenar.

—Está anocheciendo —obvió Sakura mirando por la ventana.

—¿Y? —pregunto desinteresada.

La Haruno suspiró audiblemente.

—Vuelve a las 8:00.

—Es broma, ¿no? —apuntó con frialdad.

—¿Tú qué crees? —cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

Kanna frunció ceño. La frialdad no iba con su mujer, parecía acostumbrada a ella. Así que opto por la persuasión. Un juego sucio, lo que siempre la hacía caer.

—_Mamá…_ —la encaró con algo de reproche en su voz.

Sakura arrugó la frente. Estaba jugando sucio.

Pocas veces en la vida la había llamado mamá, y aquellas habían sido en las que quería conseguir algo.

Hasta en eso se parecía a _él._

Quiso aparentar indiferencia, trató de que aquello no calara en su corazón, sin embargo, en cuanto lo escuchó salir de su boca sabía que había perdido la batalla.

—Está bien —terminó rindiéndose. Kanna sonrió con arrogancia—. Máximo a las 10:00, Kanname —advirtió con decisión.

—Sí, sí —aceptó con insolencia—. A las 10:00.

Salió con calma de su hogar. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una mueca de disgusto. Los ojos vigilantes de su madre no pasaron inadvertidos por ella.

Chasqueó la lengua y dirigió su mirada hasta la ventana de su casa, en donde se encontraba su madre observándola. Sakura rió levemente al verse descubierta. Kanna alzó una ceja y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Su madre era tan infantil.

Siguió lentamente su camino hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Las luces de las calles se encendieron y los negocios empezaron a cerrar. L anoche caía con desgano sobre Konoha, pero no se inmutó. Había dejado más que claro que llegaría a la hora en que su cuerpo no pudiera más.

Llegó al campo aproximadamente a las 9:30. Un par de troncos con blancos puestos estaban en medio de aquel terreno. Otros blancos distribuidos por los árboles de la zona.

Saltó con destreza hacía la rama de un árbol y lanzó shurikens hacía varias direcciones. Sonrió arrogante al aterrizar el pasto y ver que todos habían encajado perfectamente en el blanco.

Repitió la acción varias veces, cambiando luego las armas por kunais. Practicó su taijutsu. Comprobó su velocidad. Atacó a enemigos inexistentes. Paró en medio del campo con la respiración agitada, levemente encorvada por un dolor en el costado.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró que los troncos estaban despedazados por sus constantes ataques. La corteza de los árboles estaba rasgada por tantos cortes de sus armas y el suelo estaba mancillado por sus pies.

Caminó levemente hasta un árbol y se dejo caer a su sombra. Reguló su respiración cerrando los ojos y puso sus manos enfrente de su rostro, meditando.

Sonrió levemente —. Estúpida.

Apretó los puños y descargó un golpe certero sobre la tierra. Levantó su mano y pudo ver en su puño un montón de pequeñas piedras encajadas en su piel, haciendo sangrar la herida levemente.

—Tsk —exclamó con desdén, imaginándose el escándalo que haría su madre al verla.

Sakura era tan dramática en ocasiones. Seguramente insistiría en desinfectarle y curar la herida ella misma. Kanna frunció el ceño. No necesitaba desinfectante, ni una venda. Bastaba con lavar la herida y dejarla sanar por sí sola.

Pero su madre no le daría el lujo. Oh no, de todo debía hacer un escándalo. Se preocupaba por ella a cada momento. Durante sus entrenamientos. Durante las misiones. A cada momento, siempre tenía una mirada vigilante sobre ella.

Y le frustraba. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que ya no era una niña? ¿No veían que podía defenderse sola? ¿No notaban que podía contra cualquier cosa?

¡Ella era fuerte! ¡Poseía técnicas muy poderosas! Tenía una mente brillante, una lógica increíble. En nada le afectaba ser una chica, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Era tan fuerte como un jounnin cualquiera!

Nadie de su generación había logrado tal cargo a su edad. Tenía 17 años y ya estaba dispuesta a hacer el examen anbu.

Aún cuando Kakashi la regañara, aun sí Naruto le pidiera que no se arriesgara.

Aún cuando su madre pegara el grito en el cielo. Porque sabía que eso haría. Claro, se pondría como loca alegando los peligros que corre un ninja de tal nivel. Pero poco le importaría.

No tenía nada que temer. Después de todo era una Haruno, hija de la mejor ninja médica de Konoha. Sobrina de un Uzumaki, el futuro hokage de la aldea. Ahijada de Hatake, uno de los mejores ninjas de la villa.

Pero por sobre todo, era Kanna.

Era ella. Sin apellidos, sin sombras. Era ella, su ingenio y su fuerza.

No necesitaba a nadie más. Ni a su adjudicada familia, ni amigos, ni compañeros. A nadie.

Ni siquiera a su molesta madre.

Abrió los ojos violentamente cuando aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños hasta encajarse las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Se maldijo a sí misma por recordarlo.

Molesta, molesta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se golpeó la frente con la palma. No necesitaba de nadie, ¡era fuerte! ¡Ella no representaba ninguna molestia para nadie!

¡Molesta, molesta!

Quería sacarse esa palabra de la mente.

Aquella con la que incontables veces había lastimado a su madre en sus arranques de furia. La que le había repetido hasta el cansancio a la mujer que le dio la vida. De la que desconocía el terrible efecto que podía tener sobre Sakura.

Hasta que lo vivió ella misma.

Hasta que ese estúpido se la dijo en la cara.

Hasta que aquel hombre que hacía vibrar su corazón con una sola mirada, se la dijo de frente.

Lágrimas de frustración empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se tensó y unas terribles ganas de destruir lo más cercano a ella se apoderaron irremediablemente de su cuerpo. Sus ojos pestañearon rápidamente, revelando una pupila roja con tres aspas negras girando violentamente.

Se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo, se juró una y otra vez no ser como su madre. Más sin embargo, había caído.

Le dolía ver a Sakura con los ojos opacos, dejando pasar su juventud limpiando aquella inmaculada casa, esperándolo. Le daba rabia verla conservar la esperanza de su regreso, y como aquel amor que le profesaba no desaparecía. Le molestaba en demasía que su madre no rehiciera su ida por creer en una tonta promesa que de seguro, para él, ya había quedado en el olvido.

Le importaba Sakura, mucho más de lo que le llegaría a aceptar. Es por eso que quería su felicidad. No quería que siguiera sola, esperando el regreso de ese hombre.

Es por eso que la trataba con frialdad. Quería hacerle ver la realidad. Que él no iba a regresar. Que era joven, que tenía que rehacer su vida con otra persona. Que ella no importaba, solo era su hija, por lo tanto la apoyaría ante cualquier situación.

No quería ser como Sakura, aferrada toda la vida a un absurdo sentimiento. Se juró no enamorarse, vivir solo para avanzar. Pero todo le había resultado al revés.

Se enamoró, tan estúpidamente como lo hizo su madre. Se encaprichó con un imposible. Se vio dispuesta incluso a que la menospreciaran solo por sentir ese sentimiento. ¿Y qué ganó?

Un insulto, el odio por ella misma y la debilidad.

Se sintió estúpida cuando, sin que él le diera la oportunidad de declararle sus sentimientos, la llamó molesta y se fue sin dirigirle una mirada.

Quedo parada con autista frente aquel lago, mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina. Se sintió patética. Vistiendo un bonito vestido, maquillada levemente.

Esa no era ella. El agua le devolvió la imagen de una de esas niñas tontas y enamoradas. Se asustó al darse cuenta de que era ella, convertida en lo que más odio.

Entonces se sintió débil. Por primera vez tuvo miedo de haberse expuesto a los sentimientos que tanto odiaba. Se sintió vulnerable, capaz de terminar como Sakura.

Y el miedo a sufrir como su madre la envolvió en una coraza de acero, de la cual nadie podría pasar. Se obligó a olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante, más fuerte que nunca. No se dejó doblegar por nadie. Superó los absurdos sentimientos.

Se apartó del mundo. Se volvió fuerte.

Tal y como lo hubiera hecho su padre.

—Hn.

Se levantó bruscamente y se puso en posición de batalla. Frente a ella, un hombre en la rama de un árbol la observaba fijamente.

La oscuridad no dejo ver mucho. Cabello negros, piel nívea y ojos negros. Vestía un aori blanco y un pantalón negro, cargando en su espalda una larga katana.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó agresiva.

El hombre se limitó a alzar una ceja y sonreír levemente.

Kanna gruño. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua—. Teme.

Aquel hombre abrió un poco los ojos con impresión, mientras la chica se mordía el labio inferior. Sin saber porque, aquel apodo que Minato solía utilizar con ella se le salió.

Ya se encargaría de golpearlo después por pegarle sus mañas. Estúpido Dobe.

Estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando de repente aquella persona desapareció. Kanna se puso alerta, esperando cualquier tipo de ataque. Pero no paso nada. Rastreó su chakra, pero nada.

Suspiró y se relajó. Aquello había sido sumamente extraño.

—Molesta —escuchó en un susurro.

Buscó con la mirada al enemigo y trató de encontrar su chakra, pero no había ni señal del tipo. Cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores, y de que se encontraba segura, tomo sus cosas y emprendió marcha hacia su hogar.

Recordó con aire ausente su encuentro con aquel extraño y trato de que esa palabra pronunciada tan fríamente no le hiciera el daño que debería. No, no de nuevo.

Llegó a su casa y el reloj sobre la pared de la sala marcaba la 1:00. El pequeño cuerpo de Sakura descansaba sobre el sillón. Kanna sonrió arrogante. Se había quedado dormida esperando su regreso.

Sintió una ola de culpabilidad. Le había hecho a su madre lo mismo que le hizo su padre. Le había hecho una falsa promesa, dejándola sola, esperando solo por ella.

Se aproximó hasta ella y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. Los ojos verdes de su madre se abrieron y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Te estuve esperando —susurró adormilada. Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en los ojos de la chica.

—Ya estoy aquí, mamá —sollozó la muchacha.

Sakura la atrajo hacia ella y la acomodó en su pecho. Kanna era como un libro abierto para ella. Tan frágil, queriendo ser fuerte.

—Perdona la tardanza —escuchó murmurar a su hija.

—No te preocupes —Sakura sonrió—. Esperaría por siempre si es necesario.

Kanname sonrió con sinceridad, refugiada en el cuello de su madre. Uchiha tenía mucha suerte por tener a alguien como su madre confiando aún en él.

Su padre era un maldito bastardo afortunado, que; seguramente, no tardaba en regresar.

·

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

·

OMG! Mαs lαrgo de lo que imαginé. Conmovedor, ¿no? xD

Lo teníα empezαdo desde hαce mucho, pero no encontrαbα un buen finαl. Si αlgo se me ocurre, pongo continuαción, sino, nαh!

Antes de irme quiero αgrαdecer α todαs αquellαs personαs que, sin tener cuentα en FF, se molestαn en dejαr un review. Muchαs grαciαs! Cαdα díα son mαs ^^

Reviews no jutsu! :DD


End file.
